A Walk in the Woods
by Itachi'sbabygirl1
Summary: Hermione goes for a walk in the woods and gets more than she bargained for. WARNING: contains Rape. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.
1. A Walk in the Woods

It was late into the night and the Forest of Dean was quiet with the exceptions of the crickets, occasional hoots of owls, and the crunch of leaves under careful and light footsteps.

Hermione Granger was walking aimlessly around the campsite she and Harry had made early that morning.

She found that she couldn't fall asleep, her thoughts keeping her awake. With new worries arising with every day that passed, Hermione had to make sure that her and her two friends were safe from danger.

She knew Harry, Ron, and herself practically had a bounty over their heads. Snatchers, as many people called them, wouldn't hesitate to bring them to Voldemort, she was sure.

Lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice that she had walked out of the camps protected boundaries until it was too late.

Hands grabbed her arms and pulled her towards their body. Hermione gasped in surprise at suddenly being grabbed. She turned, lifted her head, and looked into the face of the person holding onto her.

In the moonlight she could see his face. He was smirking down at her and his eyes, a light shade of blue, held a mischievous glint in them.

"Well, well, well." He stated in a light voice. "What do we have here?" he asked, his eyes glancing over her form.

She shivered under his gaze and his smirk grew.

He moved his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. Moving his head into the crook of her neck and sniffed.

Hermione attempted to push him off of her but he only held onto her tighter.

"Vanilla with a touch of lavender, lovely," he stated as he sniffed and kissed her neck.

Hermione could feel her breath hitch when he kissed her neck.

"Get off of me, you bastard!" she shouted and pushed him as hard as she could. When he staggered back, she reached into her back pocket to get her wand, only to notice that it wasn't there.

"Looking for this beau'iful?" he laughed.

She closed her eyes briefly before opening them and looking at the tall man before her. In his hand was her wand. She watched as he bent down and placed it in his boot, getting a good look at him.

His style was ragged and wild. His hair was tangled and brown with red streaks. He wore plaid pants, a worn jacket, and around his neck was her pink scarf that she had left for Ron if he had come back to the previous camp site. She looked away from him and at the moon, her mind trying to analyze the situation and find a way out.

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice him move closer to her until he grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her to look at him. It all happened so fast, he pushed her back against a tree and wave his hand over her body, removing her clothes in the process, a wandless spell she didn't know of.

Hermione began to shout in protest and moved to cover herself from his view but he took both of her hands and placed them above her head.

He stared her body with lust and removed his hands from hers.

She tried to move her hands but found that she couldn't move them. Another wandless spell she didn't know of.

She could feel his hands roaming until he reached the place no man had ever been.

Hermione tensed as his fingers found her folds and he began to rub along her slit gently.

He then began rolling her clit between his thumb and index finger causing Hermione to gasp at the new sensation he was giving her. She could feel herself getting wet, her body betraying her. He smiled at her knowingly, still .

"So innocent."

She began to panic and tried to knee him in his manhood but he deflected it. He moved back and lowered his pants to his hips, his penis out, hard and waiting or release.

Hermione's breath hitched and she kicked as hard as she could when she saw him moving closer to her, yet he deflected every one of her attempts. Grabbing both of her legs and hoisting her up, placing himself in between her legs. He wrapped her legs around his waist and Hermione struggled against him.

"No, please!" she shouted loudly in desperation. He ignored her plea and gripped her hips. He opened her legs further and rubbed his length against her, now slick, opening before slowly moving forward.

She closed her eyes as she felt him move into her, breaking her hymen. This wasn't how she wanted to lose her virginity. She was supposed to be the one to give it away. She wanted to give it away to the person she was truly in love with.

Yet this stranger who she knew nothing about had just taken it away from her.

She heard him groan with pleasure and compliment her on how "tight" she was. He was thrusting in and out of her and the bark of the tree was scratching her bare skin.

He pounded into her vigorously, hitting a sensitive area inside of her. She couldn't hold back the moan she had let out and began to pant as continued to thrust into that same spot.

She hated giving him the satisfaction of getting her to moan so she bit her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning again.

He was getting closer to coming, his breaths becoming shallow, and his thrusts hard and rough. Hermione couldn't stop herself from moaning any longer as the man pressed their bodies closer to each other, thrusting roughly into her a few more times before coming. He thrust deeply into her one last time and groaned as he came inside of her. He breathed in her scent while he came down from his high.

He slipped out of her after a minute and gently placed her feet back on the ground. Stepping away from her he pulled up his pants and fixed his clothes. He waved his hand over her. Her legs weak, she fell to the ground, naked. She scrambled to get her clothes that was now scattered around the base of the tree, and attempted to cover herself from the mans view.

The man bent down in front of her, grasped a handful of her hair and yanked her head back slightly, forcing her to look up at him. She glared at him in anger but he simply smirked and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I'll give you a little break tonight. I won't take you into the ministry tonight love but if I see you in these woods again, my lot and I would have to snatch you." He told her while looking into her brown eyes.

Hermione's eyes widened at his words. He was a snatcher she realized. Her breathing was rapid and her heart rate sped up as she watched him rise to his full height. He adjusted her scarf that was around his neck. Only then did she notice his stag ring.

"Thanks for the fuck, beau'iful," he said, glancing over her body appreciatively before apparating away.

As soon as he left, Hermione couldn't breathe any more. She was having a panic attack, her breathing became more rapid and shallow as she fought for air. The forest slowly began to fade into darkness. The last thing she could remember of that night was her name being called in the distance. Then she succumbed into unconsciousness.


	2. Facing Reality

**Harry Potter Belongs to J.K Rowling.**

It was a stormy Sunday evening at The Burrow and Hermione had found herself seated at the Weasley's dinner table staring at her plate of food.

Mrs. Weasley had made a lovely Roast Beef dinner but Hermione couldn't eat any of it. She was feeling nauseous and

She didn't take notice to the looks she was receiving from her friends until she heard her name being called. She looked up from her food at the person calling her.

"Hermione dear," started Mrs. Weasley worriedly, "Please you must eat something."

Hermione sighed and tried taking a few bites of her food. Mrs. Weasley nodded in approval after seeing Hermione eat a reasonable amount of food from her plate and went back to her own food.

Suddenly, she abruptly stood up, bumping the table in the process. With hand covering her mouth, she ran to the nearest bathroom, kneeled by the toilet bowl, and promptly threw up in the toilet.

Tears began to burn her eyes and her throat felt raw from the acidity of the bile. This had been happening for the past two weeks, which is why she'd been eating so little.

She could barely keep any food down these past few days and she had reason to suspect that it was more than the flu or a fever.

She knew what was wrong with her but she didn't want to face the truth, she did not want to think about what happened to her a few weeks prior to this day, she didn't want to think about him or how it happened.

She simply wanted to act as though nothing happened to her those woods and move on with her life.

When Hermione felt as though her stomach had stopped churning, she flushed the toilet and clumsily stood up. Gripping the sink Hermione looked at herself in the mirror.

She knew that she looked terrible. Her hair, which was usually shiny and bouncy soft brown curls and reached a little below her neck, was now a messy, dull, curly disaster.

Around her eyes were dark from lack of sleep within the past few weeks and she looked as though she'd lost a few pounds.

Sighing, Hermione turned on the faucet and began to rid her mouth of the sour taste of her bile.

When she was finished she gave herself one more glance in the mirror and opened the bathroom door only to see Ginny Weasley standing against the opposite wall with crossed arms staring at her pointedly.

Hermione tried to walk past her back to the dining room but Ginny wouldn't have it. Ginny pushed Hermione back into the bathroom, closed the door, locked it and placed a wandless "silencio" over the bathroom.

Both girls stood quietly staring at each other until Ginny spoke up.

"That was some mess you made back at the table. Mom sent me up here to see if you were okay."

Hermione shrugged and nodded.

"Thanks for checking on me but I'm fine honestly," she tried to convince her.

"What is going on with you Mione?" Ginny asked her curiously, unconvinced. Hermione refused to tell Ginny anything and simply shook her head and turned her head away from her friends questioning gaze and facing her own reflection in the mirror.

She couldn't tell Ginny, she couldn't bear to say those words out loud because if she said them out loud it would mean what happened was real and she wasn't quite ready to face the reality of it all.

A loud bang on the bathroom wall knocked Hermione out of her reverie and she jumped in shock from the sound.

The red head girl was fuming with bubbling anger from being ignored.

"Hermione Jean Granger, this has been going on for far too long. Stop it!" Ginny shouted angrily, "Ever since the war has been over you've been acting as though you are the only person that has been hurt or traumatized. Everyone lost something or someone in this war Hermione. Not you alone."

Ginny was becoming more and more frustrated with Hermione by the second.

Hermione felt her eyes begin to burn with tears at the truth in Ginny's words.

She understood where Ginny was coming from and felt like a horrible person distancing herself from reality, because distancing herself from reality meant that she had distanced herself from the people she loved the most, her family.

The female Weasley's anger slowly diminished as she saw her friend begin to break down, "Mione, just tell me what has been going on with you. I just want to help is all?"

Hermione felt her self being pulled into a hug and she gripped onto Ginny for all she was worth and began to cry the hardest she had ever cried since she was a little girl.

It felt good to be hugged by someone who only wanted to comfort you.

Neither Ron nor Harry would touch her as much anymore after what happened and Hermione felt as lonely as ever. She could taste the salt of her tears as she practically bawled into Ginny's ear.

This was the first time since it happened that Hermione actually cried.

Tears were a good thing she supposed, it meant that a person was beginning to heal emotionally and would start to move on from an emotionally draining event in their life. She supposed that was exactly what she was doing. She was beginning the emotional healing process.

After about 10 minutes and when Hermione was able to speak clearly without hiccupping, she looked at Ginny's patient but expectant face and took a deep breath.

"I was raped." The statement was blunt but it meant . Ginny, who couldn't believe what she had just heard, began to sputter questions.

"What?! But, how could this have happened? When? Where was Harry and Ron?" Ginny began to pace the bathroom floor.

Hermione walked over to the only window in the bathroom to look out at the rolling, gray sky. "It happened in the Forest of Dean. It was late at night and Harry was asleep in the tent. Ron had left Harry and I alone at the time and I couldn't sleep because I was so worried about him, so I went for a walk to think."

Hermione paused her story closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "He was a snatcher" she mentioned briefly.

'Scabior,' Hermione thought. That was what the other snatchers called him when she and the boys had gotten caught together a couple of days after her rape.

She could remember how the group of Snatchers had been waiting for her and her friends at their camp. How she had felt her heart beat speed up in anger and slight fear from seeing him. How he, to Hermione's surprise, didn't make any moves to fuck her but only to hold onto and sniff her.

She could remember Harry, Ron, and herself lying to the snatchers about their true identities only to be caught lying. Then Harry's lightning bolt scar had given them all away and they were brought to Malfoy Manor. Hermione didn't even want to think about what happened at Malfoy manor.

Ginny stopped pacing by now and stared at Hermione with sadness.

Hermione continued after a moment. "I fought him I swear I did but there wasn't much I could do I was practically defenseless and he was much stronger than I was. He took off my clothes and the next thing I knew was him—," Hermione choked with tears.

"Mione, you really don't have to finish the story, it's okay," Ginny softly reassured, but Hermione didn't hear her for she was too lost in the memory and her feelings.

"He just took it and I could feel pain and then all I could feel, hear, smell, and see was him. He fucked me as though I was some common Knockturn Alley whore and I just- I felt so used and so dirty afterward."

Hermione sniffed and looked at Ginny to see she was crying. "After he finished, he thanked me for giving him a good fuck and left me in the forest.

She shrugged, "I don't remember much after he left, other than the fact that I had a panic attack and fainted. Harry said he found me unconcious and naked with blood and the snatchers cum on my thighs. "

Ginny stiffly nodded and grimaced at the image her friend had left in her mind. She began to put everything together in her head and suddenly it clicked.

Her eyes widened as she looked at Hermione in disbelief and shock. "You were throwing up in here earlier?" she asked.

Ginny didn't want to ask the question but she was too curious, "Hermione, surely you aren't pregnant? Are you?"

Hermione turned a view back to the impending storm outside and curtly nodded. Ginny inhaled sharply with wide eyes.

"Yeah Gin," Hermione stared at the dark rain clouds and spoke softly, "I think I am."


	3. Heartbeats

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

It had been three weeks since Hermione had an emotional break down at The Burrow and three weeks since she realized that she was pregnant.

Being pregnant was a bitch. Her mornings usually began with her being bent over the toilet bowl at six in the morning puking whatever dinner she had the night before.

She found that she was frequently fatigued and always taking naps throughout the day.

Her diet was all over the place with her new cravings for Pub grub or sweets. Bangers & Mash and White Chocolate covered fruits had become her food nirvana.

Last, but not least, where her abdomen was usually flat, was now a small but almost noticeable baby bump.

With a sigh, she pulled up her shirt and examined her growing stomach.

A lot of other things had happened within the span of three weeks. After deciding to keep the baby, Hermione got her act together. She got a job, scraped up whatever money she had and bought herself an apartment in which only she and her girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, knew about.

Ginny had become very helpful since she found out about Hermione's pregnancy. She had vowed to keep it between them and not let Harry and her brother find out about the baby. Ginny was also the one who convinced her to see a healer.

So, as Hermione Granger had walked into the muggle doctor's office that morning, she had only one thing on her mind. Confirming her pregnancy and fixing it.

She had laid on the hospital bed and watched as the healer placed the cold blue gel like substance on her, still flat, stomach and performed an ultrasound.

"There is your baby Ms. Granger and it would seem that you are about ten and a half weeks along. Would you like to have a look?" The healer asked her curiously.

She shook her head no and focused her eyes on the spring green walls of the room.

Her mind was made up and she wasn't going to continue her pregnancy. At least that was what she thought until she heard it.

Thud-ump, Thud-ump, Thud-ump.

The sound of her baby's heart beating made her eyes widen as she looked towards the screen of the sonogram machine. The Healer was speaking but she couldn't hear a word she was saying.

There it was on the screen, the baby.

'No!' She could feel her eyes begin to burn with tears so she closed them and turned her head away from the sonogram.

She didn't want to be pregnant with Scabiors' baby. An abortion was what she truly wanted to have but as she heard the baby's heart beat surrounding her in this room, she wasn't quite sure that she wanted to go through with it anymore.

Her subconscious was starting to interfere with her decision and that was the last thing she wanted.

As she opened her eyes and looked at the baby's form in the sonogram, the baby's heart beat the only thing she could hear, she knew she wouldn't be getting an abortion. She wasn't about to take the chance of life away from the child. Her child. Her baby.

"Your baby seems to be quite healthy thus far. We can discuss a plan in order for you to have a healthy pregnancy later on. Also, would you... like pictures?" The Healer asked a bit hesitantly with a small smile.

Nodding as tears slid down her face, Hermione realized that she wouldn't be able get rid of her baby or give it away. For she already felt an unconditional love for her unborn child.

* * *

 **So this chapter was indeed short, but I will try to make it up with the next chapter. I apologize if it has taken me a while to post, but I have been pretty busy with college and work(the same old excuse most fanfic writers use but hey). I hope this story isn't too boring for you guys. To give you guys a bit of understanding, this story is about Hermione, how she copes with being raped by Scabior, and her journey of being pregnant with his baby. I would also like to say I am not the best writer but I am not the worst. Anyway, I will try to update this story as soon as possible. Expect an update around the first week of March.**


	4. Sweet Dreams

Hermione was dreaming.

She looked at the surroundings in her dream world and found herself in a beautiful meadow with trees surrounding the area.

It was early in the morning, she could tell because she could see the sun was just beginning to rise and feel the morning dew that was stuck onto the grass on under her feet.

The air was cool and crisp causing her to shiver. She could feel something warm envelope upper body from behind. The source of this warm feeling began to caress her and she realized that it was the hands of someone touching her.

She could feel them massaging her back and with all the stress she had been going through lately, she let herself get lost in the feeling the hands were giving her.

The person moved one hand to pull down her bottoms slowly and gently spread her legs open and put themselves in between them. They plunged themselves into her vaginal opening and began to thrust.

Hermione's eyes shot opened and she gasped audibly in surprise and slight pain from being impaled.

"Ello, beautiful," she heard him say. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was thrusting into her. She could smell him, the scent of woods, sweat, and a touch of cologne.

It was the same snatcher, Scabior, who had raped her almost three months before.

She moved her hand under the pillow to feel for her wand. When she felt it she decided to wait until the right moment to blast the bastards head off.

Taking calming breathes, she clenched her teeth, "You're supposed to be dead, what are you doing in my house?"

She could feel his breath against her neck as he laughed. "That," he started as he began to thrust rather hard into her and she winced, "is for me to know and well, you are finding out right now."

He laughed as he sped up his rhythm. His breaths becoming shallower by the minute as he was grunting and complimenting her. Hermione knew he was close to coming. He was thrusting only deep and hard thrusts now, causing her to gasp and sigh as he was hitting all the right spots inside of her but she refused to moan.

"Come with me," she heard him say and he gave her no choice but to as he found her, now sensitive, clit and rubbed it fiercely between his fingers. Hermione didn't know what happened next. All she could see was stars and what she felt was something foreign but euphoric at the same time. She heard the snatcher groan and felt him as he came inside of her. He pulled out of her slowly and moved his arms on top her stomach to pull her closer to his body. His body froze as he felt something slightly hard where her stomach should have been.

Hermione took this as her chance and elbowed him as hard as she could. She didn't know where she had hit him but when he let her go, she rushed out of the bed as fast as she could, pointed her wand at him, and sent a spell his way.

The spell miss him by few inches and singed her pillow instead. He moved quickly and was out of the bed not even a second later. He reached for his own wand and sent a spell of his own so fast that Hermione barely deflected it.

Suddenly she was pushed back against the wall harshly and her wand was knocked out of her hand. She felt something hard and cold pressed against her neck. She looked into blue eyes, a storm of raging emotions brewing.

"You are going to stay very still while I check something or I will find a way to make your life a living hell, do you understand me?" Scabior threatened.

"You haven't done that enough already?" She glared at him until he pressed his wand further into her neck forcing her to nod and comply.

"Good," he said lightly before lifting up her shirt.

Scabior couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him. He held his hand against her small baby bump to be sure. Removing his hand from her abdomen, he backed away from her giving her some space.

"What the fuck is that?" He asked, pointing his wand towards her stomach. As soon as she saw that, she wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach.

He stared at her thoughtfully and she remained against the wall, making no sudden movements.

Her mouth, however, was moving on their own accord. "Leave my house now," she angrily demanded.

When he made no movement to leave, Hermione didn't know what came over her but the next moment she was punching and scratching any part of him she could get her hand onto.

"You took away my pride." She scratched at his face while he narrowly dodged her blow. "My dignity." Punch. "My virginity." Another punch. "My freedom. You stripped me of so many things and placed me in this bloody predicament!" she shouted at him enraged.

He let her land a couple more punches on him before he grabbed both of her wrists and shook her. He pushed her up against the wall once more, holding both of her wrist with one of his hand above her head against the wall. The other hand caressed her rosy tearstained cheek gently before moving it to press firmly against her bulging stomach. He leaned in until his mouth was right next to her ear.

"I'm sorry beautiful," he said before kissing her on her lips. He lifted her shirt to see the small baby bump. Letting go of her wrists, he bent down quickly and kissed her stomach causing Hermione to squirm in discomfort. She didn't like him being so near to her and tried to push him away but he didn't budge.

Scabior rose and moved away from Hermione. He looked at her and took in everything he could about her at the moment. He took in her mussed hair, rosy tearstained face, rosy lips, and whatever else his eyes could roam over.

"Take care yourself and the little one for me, will you?" he said before he left. Hermione watched as he apparated from her apartment.

She waited a minute to make sure he had left her home completely.

Hermione looked at the clock on the wall which showed her it was only seven o'clock in the morning. She let her eyes roam over to her bed, the sheets were tangled, and her pillow was singed to dust, pants and under wear now on the floor.

She would have to change her bedding she realized as it was most likely ruined but first thing first, she needed to take a shower. She could smell his scent all over her and could still feel the wet stickiness of their recent encounter in between her legs.

Hermione could feel her temper rise and her emotions begin to bubble to the surface as she stepped into her shower.

How dare he come into her home, her safe haven and rape her again? How dare her body betray her and succumb to his?

She banged her fist against the tile of her shower in anger.

How could she have been so stupid to not put up any protection wards around her apartment?

Scabior was supposed to be dead. She was quite sure he had died during to Battle of Hogwarts. So, how is it that he is still very much alive and how did he manage to find her?

She scrubbed her body hard in attempt to get rid of his every essence.

Her hands lightly grazed the small swell ofstomach which was evident of the life growing within her, the only essence of his that she couldn't get rid of.

Gasping, realization came over Hermione. Scabior knew she was pregnant with his child and she knew that he would be back in due time.

An even worse question crossed Hermione's mind. Will he be coming back for her and her unborn child?

It was clear to Hermione that he wanted both her and the child, but she refused to give him the satisfaction.

Scabior needed to be put away in Azkaban for all that he did and she would be sure to see to it herself.

She knew exactly what she needed to do. Harry and Ron needed to know about her current predicament. They were the only ones who she trusted that could help her.

It would be a hard pill for them to swallow but it was time that they were told the truth.

* * *

 **Okay, this chapter was pre-written about 3 months ago. I completely forgot about it and decided that this would be a worthy chapter. I am currently writing the next chapter, it just needs a lot of revising and work. So, be on the lookout for chapter 5. Thanks for taking the time and reading this story! I appreciate you all and hopefully I will update soon. -Dani**


	5. Truth Be Told

Harry Potter had awakened that morning with a terrible feeling that something bad was going to happen. He'd been having this bad feeling for the entire week. So, he had been extra cautious in everything he did that week and to his relief nothing seemed to have gone wrong.

That is, until just a moment ago when his best girlfriend, Hermione Granger, said something rather absurd to him and their best friend, Ron.

They had just finished dinner and were now sitting in Hermione's living room catching up when she said it.

"I'm pregnant."

Two simple, but life changing, words had left him processing the situation while his friend Ron Weasley sat frozen in shock.

When Hermione had owled him earlier that morning asking him to meet her at her new address, which he knew nothing about, he didn't expect to hear this type of news.

He watched as she took a deep breath and repeated what she said before.

"I'm pregnant and I decided that I would keep the baby," she said cautiously.

As he looked at her, he could tell she was nervous and scared of what they would have to say.

"Congratulations then, Mione," he said. He knew how she got into this predicament in the first place and decided to give her moral support instead of making her feel worse about her situation.

"Thank you, Harry," She smiled at him grateful for his support.

Ron, on the other hand, could never seem to control his temperament or the words that flew out of his mouth. He gave her no sympathy.

Ron stood up from his seat on the couch in rage.

"How could you do this to me Mione, to us?! How could you whore yourself out like that?! All for a bloody snatcher!" Ron shouted angrily.

Hermione looked at Ron shocked and confused at his words.

"Ron, how could you even say that? I was- It wasn't consensual." She said hurt.

"If it wasn't consensual then get rid of it! That child will turn out just like its disgusting, snatching father. It's an abomination to the wizarding world and should never be born," Ron ranted furiously, "I swear to Godric, Hermione, that if that child is born, I will kill it mys—."

Ron held his throbbing right cheek which was slowly turning red but so was his entire face and neck as he realized what had just happened. Hermione had just slapped him and was now going into a rant of her own.

Harry had stood up in case Ron decided to take drastic measures.

"You listen to me, and you listen to me good Ronald Weasley," She started, "There is no us! If you ever try to harm my child in anyway, I will make sure to snip your dick off, raw and painful. Don't you ever speak about my baby like that! My baby is not an abomination and he or she has every right to be born. My child will be so much better than its father, and I will see to that myself."

Ron tensed at what Hermione said to him. His eyes seemed to widen a bit in fear when he heard her threaten his manhood.

Hermione calmed slightly after seeing his facial expression and sighed exasperated.

"Ronald," she said softly, suddenly tired, "I know that this is a hard pill to swallow, but all ask is for your support as my friend. This is honestly the hardest thing I've ever been tasked wth and I need help and support from my best friends. Is that too much to ask for?"

Ron turned his head away from her and shook his head.

Hermione sat back down on the couch across from Harry and Ron and turned her attention back over to an exhausted looking Harry.

"The real reason why I asked you both to come here tonight is because I found out that Scabior is alive."

"What?! He's alive?!" Harry asked loudly. Ron now turned back to face her with mild interest.

Hermione blinked and nodded.

"How is that even possible? How do you even know this Hermione?" harry asked curiously.

Hermione shrugged nonchalanty.

"I don't know how, but I can ensure you that he is still very much alive. He broke into my apartment yesterday morning," she said bitterly as her mind flashed back to her encounter between Scabior and herself.

Harry stared at her momentarily and was hit suddenly with the feeling that the snatcher had done so much more than simply break in.

"Just give me a few more weeks 'Mione, I will officially be an auror and I promise you that I will find him and make him rot in Askaban."

"Thank you Harry, honestly," she said while moving hug him.

"Always, 'Mione," he replied. He would make sure that his friend would be avenged.

As he pulled away from the hug, he could see the exhaustion written over her face. He then decided to bid her goodbye, but not before adding a few of his own spells around her apartment.

He wanted to ensure her safety now that he knew that the snatcher was still alive. He vowed to himself that he would find the snatcher who faked his death. Oh, how he would make sure that the snatcher paid for every one of his wrong doings.

'Yes, he will pay,' Harry thought as he grabbed Ron's shoulder and apparated away from Hermione's home.


	6. Roses & Eggs

Chapter 6

The past five weeks for Hermione Granger had been indeed quite stressful.

Almost the entire Wizarding World knew that she was pregnant seeing as Hermione's stomach had grown larger over the past few week and her baby bump was now evident enough for everyone to tell that she was with child.

They especially knew after Rita Skeeter had even written about her once more in her paper.

This article was written about Hermione's pregnancy but this time Rita Skeeter had gone too farwhen she insinuated that Hermione was a simple whore and who didn't have the slightest clue as to who the father of her child was.

Hermione barely finished reading the lies before she flooed to Rita skeeters office demanding that the article be taken out of the paper. She made her point by nearly throttling the woman to death after her temper had gotten the worst of her and continuously thought about doing it every time she thought about the horrid woman.

So to distract herself from everything going on, she had gotten a part time job at one of her favorite places to shop, Flourish and Blotts.

Hermione Granger was currently standing behind the register of said Flourish and Blotts waiting for the last customers, a mother and an excited first year, to check out their items so she could lock up the shop.

Looking at the watch on her wrist and seeing that it was closing time Hermione quickly alerted them of the store's closing time.

She smiled warmly at the mother and her son as they walked up to the register and placed their items on the counter for check out.

Hermione began checking out the items when the mother began to speak to her.

"How far along are you?" The mother asked while glancing at Hermione's prominent baby bump.

Hermione's stomach had grown larger over the past few week and her baby bump was now evident enough for everyone to tell that she was with child. Almost the entire Wizarding World knew that she was pregnant. Rita Skeeter had even tarnished Hermione's name once more

Hermione smiled at the woman lightly, pausing her job, only to place a hand on her stomach lightly.

"I'll be four months in a few days," she said before continuing her job.

"Oh!" She exclaimed.

"I remember when I was pregnant with this one," she pointed at her son who blushed as he shook his head, "Bertie Botts Earwax flavored beans were all I would crave. My husband would always have to go buy some, even in the middle of the night. It was all his fault anyway. Oh, how he would become so grumpy from being woken up in order to fetch snacks.

At that Hermione giggled. She could imagine the woman's husband being awakened by his pregnant wife just to go get some flavored beans from the store. It must have been a hard task for the man to even find someone to open up the Candy store that late at night, but he did it to satisfy his wife anyway.

Hermione admired how romantic it all sounded and wished that she could have had that kind of relationship.

"Sometimes I crave chocolate covered strawberries, other times Bangers and Mash, which I find odd because I don't even like Bangers and Mash," she said to the woman with a shrug, "That will be 20 Galleons miss."

The woman paid for her items, grabbed her things, thanked Hermione, and was turning away to leave when she stopped.

She turned back and looked at Hermione with a small smile.

"You know," the woman started, "It's an old myth that sometimes the foods you crave the most are foods the baby's father loves the most. So perhaps Bangers and Mash might be the fathers' favorite meal," she finished with a twinkle in her eyes and turned and left with her son.

Hermione's brow had furrowed as she watched the woman and her son leave. She was confused and a little angry at what the woman had finished saying to her but decided to ignore it. She didn't want to even think about that man at the moment.

Harry and Ron had decided that she was to have someone drop her to and from work. She wasn't allowed to go to the store alone either. Hell, they barely allowed her to leave her apartment at all, until she almost went ballistic on them and their over protectiveness. So, she finished cleaning and locking up the shop before waiting outside of the building for the one person who was supposed to pick her up from work.

Ron Weasley always lacked time management while Harry was always on time to pick her up.

How Hermione had thought he'd change? She didn't quite know, but what she did know was that she would kill him for making her stand outside of Flourish and Blotts for almost forty minutes.

The soles of her feet began to hurt, her stomach growled continuously with hunger, and she was fatigued from the long and busy day of work. She could even smell the rain that was threatening to fall.

Deciding to give Ron one more chance she waited or almost another thirty minutes until the rain began to fall before deciding that she couldn't stand there anymore.

As she began to move the world suddenly began to spin and her vision was allotted with black dots. She only moved to hold onto the stone wall beside her and the world began to turn sideways.

The last thing she saw before unconsciousness took over was black leather boots moving towards and stopping in front of her.

* * *

The sunlight peeked through the windows of the room signaling it was a new morning. Birds could be heard chirping from the trees. The roses were beginning to open up and the nice smell of fresh morning roses the smell of Roses and breakfast seemed to overwhelm Hermione's senses. Her stomach grumbled at the smell of eggs and sausage.

Finally waking up, her eyes finally adjusting to her surroundings. It took everything in Hermione not to scream in shock. She was in her bed, hell, she was even in her bedroom like she thought she would be.

' _What happened?_ ' she wondered to herself, holding her forehead as memories of last night flew through her mind.

She remembered Ron being late to get her, her getting frustrated at his lack of time management, and black leather boots?

Slowly she got up from the bed, careful not to make too much noise. She searched around the room for her wand but came up empty handed.

 _'_ _Fuck'_ she thought frustrated while holding her forehead. Whoever brought her here also took her only way of defending herself and escaping.

Her stomach growled once more as the smell of breakfast kept wafting itself into her nose and she moved her hand from her forehead to hold her bulging tummy.

She hadn't since yesterday afternoon, which she knew was bad for both herself and the baby.

She didn't want to go downstairs in case the person wanted to kill her.

 _Smart Hermione, of course said person would keep you alive this long and even make breakfast just to kill you.'_ She rolled her eyes at herself.

Cautiously walking out of the bedroom she noticed a few other doors and wondered what was behind them. She would save that for later. Realizing that the house had two stories as she quietly descended the stairs and followed the smell into the kitchen.

Hermione froze on the spot at the person frying something in the pan. His back was to her and she slowly began to back out of the kitchen.

Before she could move past the door he spoke.

"I 'ope you don't plan on leaving so soon beau'iful," he said nonchalantly, "I made breakfast.

Her eyes widened and she gasped softly.

How had he known she was there? Did he hear her come in? Could he smell her? How the hell does he know how to cook?

She watched him as he turned off the stove and place a fixed plate onto the Island counter. He then patted on the stool in front of where he placed the plate and gestured for her to have a seat.

" I think we need think we need to have a long talk beau'ful," Scabior said with a smirk.

Hermione could feel every hair on her body stand up as he watched her with his striking blue eyes.

"Well? Aren't you going to sit down?" He asked her expectantly.

She continued to eye him until he moved to the sink and began washing the dishes. She slowly walked over to the stool and sat down. She eyed to food on the plate, egg, toast, sausages, and beans, warily and sniffed it.

It didn't smell like he poisoned it, which she seriously doubted that he would try to poison his own child, but still. She grabbed the fork and carefully took a bite of eggs and nearly moaned at the taste. She had gained an appetite and nearly choked for eating too fast.

She was almost through eating she didn't notice when Scabior finally turned to face her once more.

Only when she finished eating and began to sip her glass of water did she notice Scabior watching her. She place the palm of her hand against her bulging stomach as she watched him watch her.

The silence between them was uncomfortable and made her feel as though she were suffocating, so she began to speak first.

"How are you still alive? Why am I here? What do you want from me?" She asked him in a demanding tone.

He smirked at her before answering her questions.

"You are here because I brought you here. You need the proper protection and no one else can do that for you but me. What I want is both you and our child, because you are both mine and I will do whatever it takes to keep it that way, beau'iful," he smirked at her angry facial expression.

He wanted to rile her up and get her angry with his words and if Hermione were to be completely honest with herself, she would say that it was working

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long for the update. I did say I would update in early March but the month just went by so fast. With school and work going on my schedule just got hectic, then I had to come up with an idea or something to even write this chapter. Anyway basically it was just a lot going on for the month of March and for the next few weeks it will be crazy for me. Finals are about to be up and a bunch of school work would need to be turned in. Basically I don't know when the next up date will be. I might update soon though I am not sure.**

 **One last thing... Shout out to The 16th Doctor because they gave me the idea/inspiration to write this chapter and shape the story thus far. So big thank you to The 16th Doctor :)**

 **Read and Review if you'd like. Or just favorite or something. Whatever just let me know that you like the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews and everything. It meant a lot, so I decided to treat you all by posting another chapter. I know I have taken longer than expected to post this chapter. I just wanted to revise and see if there was more I could add to this chapter so forgive me for taking a while to post. I have already started the next chapter but there is a lot to be done so just be on the lookout. Once again thank you all. Shout out to Vaneesa85 because I've noticed your continuous reviews and I feel like shouting you out :P)**

* * *

Hermione scoffed at Scabior.

"Why on earth would I need your protection when I have my friends to protect me? If anything I need to be protected from you after all of the things you've done to me." Hermione told him hotly and crossed her arms over her chest.

Scabior snorted then laughed at her mockingly.

"Right, Potter and the Weasley boy, correct?" He asked her and she nodded hesitantly.

"If I'm not mistaken, wasn't the Weasley boy supposed to pick you up from that' bookshop last night? Too bad he was busy getting drunk and fucking some blonde whore. She had the biggest pair of tits had ever seen, but it's alright beau'iful, your tits are nice too. I wonder if they've noticed that' you're missing yet," He finished with a mischievous smile.

The only blonde girl Hermione knew that Ron would actually fuck around with was Lavender Brown and she couldn't believe it.

Hermione felt betrayal and disappointment in her best friend run through her entire body.

Hermione didn't want Scabior to know what he said had an effect on her so she glared at him icily.

Her hand itched for her wand just so she could hex him but she didn't even know what he did with it.

"Where is my wand?" She asked him tightly.

His smile transformed into a smirk.

"I took it and hid it. Though, lovely, I believe there is another wand I would like to let you hold. I'm quite sure you would like it much better than a simple piece of cold wood," he winked at her suggestively while laughing.

Hermione felt her stomach churn and her mouth dry at his suggestion. She seriously hoped he didn't get any ideas.

"You are a disgusting piece of filth and I want absolutely nothing to do with you. I don't want you near me and I don't want you near my child." She placed a possessive hand on her baby bump.

He took long strides from his place in the kitchen towards her place by the island. Hermione stood up quickly and attempted to move but was backed into the island counter. Scabiors' arms were on either side of her as he pressed his body closer to hers, careful of her baby bump. He leaned down, placed his head in the crook of her neck.

She could feel the loose strands of his long brown hair tickle her face as she breathed in his scent of his cologne and woods.

"What are you do- OW!" She yelped in pain and shock.

She wanted to grab her neck but his head was in the way. Hermione was expecting him to sniff her neck, not bite her.

Scabior finally pulled his head away from her neck a few moments later and examined the bruising hickey, which was slowly turning purple; he had just placed on her neck and nodded with approval.

He grasped her chin in his hand and kissed her gently.

Hermione didn't respond to the kiss and soon Scabior ended the kiss, let go of her chin only to begin caressing her right cheek.

He moved back a bit, finally giving Hermione some of her personal space back.

Scabior was watching her once more but this time with so much intensity, that Hermione's heart began to speed up and something in her belly fluttered for only a few seconds she barely registered it.

The hand that was caressing her cheek had maneuvered its way into her mass of curly hair. He massaged her scalp for a moment before pulling a fistful of her hair, tilting her head back a bit.

Hermione gasped in pain and discomfort.

When he spoke his voice held the same intensity that he was giving off.

"Like I said before lovely, you and the child you are carrying are mine. I want you both and so shall have you both. I don't care what you think, but that child in your womb will know who I am. No one, not Potter or that little Weasley boy, not even you can stop me from being a father to my child. Do you understand?" He asked her harshly.

Hermione glared at him," Fuck you, you bastard."

Scabior yanked her hair once more causing Hermione to yelp in pain. He tilted her head enough to have her look into his eyes.

"Do you understand?!" He shouted at her.

She flinched and felt her eyes burning with tears of pain, anger, and frustration.

"Yes." She said through clenched teeth.

"Good. I'll be back, don't be thinkin' about leaving this house because you can't." Scabior informed her before he placed one last peck on her lips before letting go of her hair. He swiftly turned away from her and walked out of the kitchen.

Hermione didn't move until she heard a door slam.

Suddenly, Hermione was exhausted from the last couple of minutes of being in Scabiors' presence. Her body shook with adrenaline and the small butterflies she had felt in her stomach earlier didn't feel like small butterflies anymore, instead they felt like small but prominent punches.

Hermione gasped with widened eyes and automatically her hand was placed on her tummy. The baby just kicked!

She was shocked and excited at the same time. It was moving around inside of her stomach and she could feel its small, light kicks.

She smiled weakly at the thought of the life within her, but still felt exhausted and decided to make her way up the stairs and into the bed she woke up in. When she regains some her strength she would come up with a plan of escape because Hermione Granger always has a plan in store.


	8. Ron

**I seriously wanted to post an Authors' note, but I really hate it when authors' do that to their readers. So, i apologize for taking almost a freaking year to post this chapter. I had a bit of writers block. Also, the usual excuse being i was busy with school and work. I have some new followers fr this story and i would like to thank you all for reading this story. I hope you all are enjoying it and everyone of you are awesome. I will begin working on the next chapter soon and i honestly have no idea when I will be posting again. I have an idea for the next chapter in my head so hopefully i will update within the next couple of weeks. Thank you guys again for reading!**

 **-Dani :)**

* * *

That same morning, the rising sun peaked through the curtains in the cheap hotel room and shined bright on the face of Ronald Weasley. He groaned loudly as he began to regain his consciousness.

'What the bloody hell happened last night?' He wondered to himself, trying to piece together the night before.

His head was pounding and he could taste the remnants of firewhisky on his breathe. He felt something stir next to him and looked over to his right in shock. Why the hell was Lavender Brown naked and asleep next to him?

He continued to look at her form dumbly.

It took him a full minute to register what had happened the night before. He had gone out with a few of his quidditch teammates from Puddlemere United for a couple of drinks. And so that exactly what they did.

He remembered the moment his speech began to slur and that was when Lavender Brown came into the picture. She started talking to him and the next thing Ron knew, they were in one of the many rooms of the leaky cauldron going at it like rabbits.

"Fuck!" he shouted angrily and slammed his fist on the bed, causing lavender to jump out of her sleep and nearly fall off the bed.

Ron placed his head in his hands while Lavender looked at him, eye wide with concern.

"Is everything alright Won-Won?" She asked him, her voice was raspy from just waking up.

Ron jumped out of the bed and began putting on his pieces of clothing that had been thrown across the floor.

"Last night was…fun, but I have to go," he said to her as he rushed to put his shirt on.

"When will I see you again?" Lavender asked him, hopeful.

He stuffed his feet into his shoes and made his way towards the door of the hotel room.

"If you're asking if this," he gestured between her and himself, "Would happen again? The answer will have to be a no. This was a mistake and should never have happened."

"But-" She started to say.

Ron cut her off. "Good bye Lavender."

With those last words he grabbed his wand that had somehow ended up on the ground next to the door and rushed out of the room and down the stairs to the lobby where he apparated home.

The moment he flooed into the burrow, Ronald Weasley knew he was in for it.

"Ronald Weasley where have you been all night long?!" Mrs. Weasley shouted loudly at her last son.

Ron winced when at his mother's voice. He felt like he was going to pass out from the serious migraine he was having.

"Are you even listening Ronald?!" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"What?" he asked her dumbly, not hearing a word she had just said.

Harry's voice cut into the conversation.

"Hermione is missing, Ron."

"How the hell is she missing?" he asked Harry with shock.

"It's all your fault Ron. You were supposed to pick her up from the book store last night. What were you doing that you couldn't pick your pregnant best friend up from her job?" Ginny asked him.

Ron really didn't want to tell them the entire truth so he only told half.

"Well, while I was waiting for Hermione I decided to go get something to eat and drink. I may have had too many drinks. I honestly don't have a clue what happened last night," he told them.

His hopes of them believing his words were crushed.

"Uh-huh, is that why you are in the daily prophet shoving your tongue down Lavender Brown's throat?!" Ginny shouted at him angrily and shoved the newspaper harshly into Ron's chest.

Ronald nearly fell back when Ginny shoved the paper into his chest. He lifted to newspaper to his face and blinked a couple of times to make sure he was seeing things correctly.

Indeed on the front cover of the Daily Prophet, was him making out with Lavender Brown before apparating away.

Ginny was still ranting about his irresponsibility's.

Ron deeply sighed, taking one hand and rubbing his face. Seriously, this morning was just getting worse and worse for him.

Harry finally managed to cut into the conversation in between Ginny's shouting.

"Ron, do you understand how serious this is? Our best friend, who is pregnant, was kidnapped by the snatcher who raped her," Harry stated slowly so Ron could comprehend the seriousness of the situation.

Ron nearly groaned.

"How do we know that she was kidnapped? Maybe she went to her apartment or her parents' house or something!"

Harry rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw in annoyance. Before Ginny could say anything, Harry spoke.

"Ron, I went to her apartment earlier to pick her up, there is no sign of her there. She wouldn't go to her parents, they don't even know that she is pregnant yet! That snatcher took her, I know it. He has her right now and Merlin knows what he is doing to her and that baby!"

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry's antics.

"Harry, this is Hermione we are talking about. I'm sure she is alrig-"

"Alright?!" Harry cut Ron off and got in his face.

"For bloody sakes Ron he fucking raped her, twice for all we know! He could be bloody raping her right now and all you can say 'she is alright'!" Harry said while grabbing Ron by his shirt.

"Harry, let him go. You're wasting time. We have to start searching for her now." She said while slowly pulling him away from Ron.

"Ron I am highly disappointed in you! This is one of your best friends we are talking about. Hermione would do anything to find you if you had vanished mysteriously. Why can't you be more empathetic and responsible!" Ginny shouted at him before turning and walking out the door which lead to the backyard.

Harry looked at Ron and shook his head before following Ginny outside where they both apparated away in search of Hermione.

Ron tried to sit down at the kitchen table, only to be stopped by his mother's disapproving glare.

"Ronald Billius Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

Ron rolled his eyes at his mom, "Yes, I know."

He walked to the kitchen pantry and grabbed a potion for his headache.

After downing the potion, he walked out to where Harry and Ginny previously were.

He seriously hoped Hermione was okay wherever she was.

"Bloody hell. I'm never drinking again," he muttered to himself before apparating to the first place he could think of in the search for Hermione.


	9. Going home

It had been only a month.

Exactly one month since she was kidnapped by the psychopathic snatcher who raped and impregnated her.

Her friends still hadn't found her and she had begun losing a bit of hope two weeks before.

Although she hated to admit it, Scabior did strike some fear into her.

Hermione always felt alert and she was never fully relaxed, even when he would leave her alone in the house for hours. This always caused the baby to be on the move and she was getting sick and tired of never having peace in her life.

Hermione shouldn't be fearing him the way she was. She was a Gryffindor for goodness sake!

With that thought, Hermione confronted Scabior that night after he came back from Godric knows where.

"I want to go home Scabior. I can't have my baby here while I'm being held captive," Hermione told him.

Scabior walked passed her and went to the kitchen. Hermione followed him and waited for his response.

She watched as he downed a glass of water from the tap. Hermione grew impatient when he didn't acknowledge her presence or answer her question.

"Did you hear what I fucking said, you arsehole?" Her voice raised slightly causing blue eyes to turn and find her brown eyes.

One moment everything was silent as they stared at each other. The next moment was chaos as the glass that was in Scabiors hand smashed into the wall behind Hermione.

Hermione barely had time to scream before Scabior had roughly grabbed her by the throat pushed her up against the same wall the glass previously hit. His body was pressed against hers slightly, careful not to put too much pressure on her round belly.

Small shards of the broken glass embedded themselves into her bare feet. Hermione glared at Scabior with tears of pain shining in her eyes as she tried to pry his hand off of her windpipe.

She was struggling to breathe as he continued to squeeze her throat.

"Hermione. Hermione, Hermione," Scabior repeated in a sickly sweet tone of voice that made Hermione's heart drop in fear. She felt her baby move around and kick her which startled Scabior.

He slowly let his tight grip on her throat go and took a step back from her form and watched as she gasped and coughed for the air he deprived her of.

He watched her with cool, calculating eyes when she moved a hand to her swollen belly and her other hand to her forehead.

The baby was kicking her so hard she winced in pain and began to gently rub her belly in soothing circles meanwhile trying to the calming breathes so the baby could calm down.

"You know what beautiful?" Scabior asked Hermione who had almost forgotten he was there.

Scabior continued," I've decided to allow you to leave."

Hermione couldn't hide the look of surprise on her face as he said those words.

She almost didn't believe him, but after living with the snatcher for a month, Hermione knew he wouldn't say anything he didn't mean.

She almost wanted to jump for joy at the thought of being away from him and with her family and friends again.

"However-"

Hermione's face dropped and she tried to hide it but it was too late. Scabior smirked and continued to speak.

"When it is time for our child to be born, I will be back for him." His eye glinted mischievously, "In fact I will come for the both of you and I will not allow you to leave me the next time as easily as you are now, lovely."

Hermione opened her mouth to disagree but Scabior grabbed her quickly and she then felt the discomforting pulls of being apparated.

When her feet touched the ground again Hermione hissed in pain. She had forgotten about the glass that was embedded in her feet. Before she knew it Scabior had he sat her down and healed her feet. Hermione wasn't sure which was more shocking. The fact that he had healed her without any light or the fact that he had helped her back onto her feet when he finished healing her.

Ignoring the fact that both of his gestures were kind ones, Hermione immediately surveyed her surroundings.

Even from a distance in the dark Hermione would be able to spot the home of the Weasleys. There were only a few lights on. No doubt Mrs. Weasley was still awake trying to make sure the house was cleaned before going to bed.

She smiled at the thought of seeing the people whom she saw as a second family and took a step towards the Burrow. A hand stopped her before she could take another step.

Hermione's gaze turned from the house back to the person who was touching her arm.

"I will be back for my son, Hermione," Scabior warned her before letting go of her arm and gestured for her to go before apparating away.

Hermione watched as he left. When she was sure he had left, Hermione eager to see her second family, practically speed walked down the small hill to the burrow.

She knocked as soon as she reached the side door that led to the kitchen. It was no surprise when Mrs. Weasley opened the door and nearly knocked Hermione over as she hugged her, Shouting for the rest of the family to come downstairs.

Both women were a crying mess by the time everyone got to the kitchen. Hermione was pulled inside of the house and the door was slammed closed.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, blue eyes were watching her from the moment she began walking down the hill. Those blue eyes will always be watching her because she was his.

* * *

 **I am so, so sorry for not updating. I know it has been a long ass time since I last update but per usual, school and work always get in the way. I need my education and I need to get that money because I'm going to London and Dublin this summer. So I've just been on my grind working hard to be someone ya know. Anyway, I've also had a huge case of writers block. It took me forever to figure out what i was going to write in this chapter especially after the last one but all is well now. I'm thinking about the next chapter and hopefully I dont take months to post that one. Thanks for reading and please review or favorite/follow, just let me know how you feel this story.**

 **-Dani**


	10. Just Read Note Please!

I really hate Author notes but I have to write one to let you all know that I am working on the next chapter right now. I am hoping to finish and post it by the time I leave for my trip on the 29th. So, just be on the look out for the next chapter. Thanks so much for taking the time to read four quick sentences.

-Dani


	11. A new problem

Hermione was exhausted after her small reunion with the Weasleys and her friend Harry potter.

After bidding everyone goodnight she was led into Ginny's room by the redheaded girl herself.

Ginny grabbed a white tank top and a pair of pink pajama bottoms and magically expanded them before handing them over to Hermione.

Hermione quickly went into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth.

She placed her toothbrush on the sink when she was finished and washed her face.

After a minute, she shut the water off, turned around to grab the hand towel from rack behind her. She turned back to face the mirror above the sink and gasped at what she saw.

She had dark bruises from Scabiors rough hold on her neck.

Raising a hand to her neck, she flinched in pain when as soon as her fingertips touched the sore flesh.

She would have been able to heal if Scabior had only given her wand back to her before he let her go. Then she wouldn't have to go and ask Ginny to heal the bruises he'd left on her neck.

"Did he do this to you Mione?!" Ginny asked her.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Isn't that obvious Ginny! Who else could have done it. I've been living with that arsehole of a man for an entire month with no other human being around!" Hermione flung her arms in the air with exasperation.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her friends' dramatic antics and went on to heal the bruises on her neck.

"There, good as new." Ginny smiled proudly at her successful healing spell.

Hermione touched her neck, not feeling the soreness anymore, she smiled gratefully at Ginny and thanked her.

"Thanks again Gin but now," Hermione paused to yawn and stretch, "I think it is way overdue for me to get some rest.

Hermione turned to go lay on the extra bed near Ginny's window when she heard a loud gasp come from the redheaded girl. She turned around quickly, wondering why her friend gasped in shock.

Ginny was staring at her with pity, her expression was distraught.

"That symbol on your back! It's a–" Ginny's words fell short.

Hermione didn't need to turn around because she already knew that the redhead was referring to the stag that Scabior had etched into the skin of her right shoulder blade with his wand.

She had forgotten that it was there until Ginny mentioned it. Hermione remembered when he had sat her down on a stool and magically tied her up with an invisible force. He had taken off the shirt he had given her, leaving her with no top or bra on. She had questioned his motives but each question was answered with a hard pinch to her sensitive nipples. When Hermione had stopped asking him about what he was doing, he began the bond between them pricking both of their fingers until blood oozed out of the skin. He licked the blood off of her finger and forced her to suck the blood off of his finger as well.

He moved behind her, forming the proper wand movements and muttering the incantation. Hermione began to feel light headed throughout all of this and her world fell into darkness when she felt the tip of Scabiors wand burning into her skin as he drew the stag.

When Hermione awoke the next morning her mouth was dry and her shoulder was sore. Her entire body felt as though it was buzzing.

Hermione rose from the bed she assumed Scabior placed her in and walked over to the mirror in the corner of the room to glance at the damage done.

As soon as her eyes landed on the mark Hermione nearly freaked out. She wished to every deity she knew of that it wasn't what she thought it was, and that it was just a simple tattoo.

However it wasn't just some stupid tattoo he decided to place on her, it was also a sacred bond used in the ancient wizarding world to ensure that an arranged marriage would be successful.

Hermione could remember how she almost pummeled Scabior when he walked into the room to check on her.

She'd been pissed for weeks. She still was but her rage had subsided slightly when she realized there was nothing she could do about the bond.

"Yeah, Scabior unwillingly placed me into a marriage bond with him," Hermione shrugged unbothered.

Ginny's mouth fell open in disbelief.

"And you're okay with that Mione?"

Hermione turned to face Ginny and shrugged. "What can I do about it Ginny?! It is impossible to get rid of this kind of bond."

Ginny wouldn't take that as an answer.

"Why can't you just run away from him Mione? Run away and just hide in the muggle world and disguise yourself."

Hermione mulled over the idea. It wasn't a terrible suggestion but there were both pros and cons to it.

"Even if I did go into hiding and disguised myself, I still have a baby on the way. There is no way I would be able to support him or her the way he or she deserves while I'm in hiding. Anyway, Scabior will be able to find me anywhere I go because it's all a part of this stupid bond," Hermione finished speaking flinging her arms into the air in frustration from both Ginny and the thought of Scabior.

"But—," Hermione cut Ginny off from speaking.

"Enough!" Hermione snapped. "I don't want to talk about the bond or Scabior anymore okay Gin?"

Ginny sighed and clenched her teeth but nodded her head in compliance of her friends'.

"Fine, goodnight," Ginny said stiffly before going to bed.

"Goodnight," Hermione said to her red-headed friend before finding her way into her own bed.

Hermione sighed contently as her baby found a comfortable place in her womb to rest allowing her to get some sleep of her own. She didn't have to worry about Scabior and the constant mood swings he was seemingly always in. She didn't have to worry about his threats or even his abuse. Knowing that Scabior wouldn't be a problem for a while, Hermione fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

It was a little past 11 pm and Hermione found that she couldn't fall asleep.

The baby was really moving around that night not allowing Hermione to find a comfortable spot to rest. Usually when this happens she would stay up and read a book. As to not wake her roommate, Ginny Weasley, she would head down to the living room where she was alone and the only sounds were from the muggle dishwasher Mr. Weasley had insisted on having in the kitchen.

As Hermione sat down on the couch to read, she realized that the past few weeks had been very peaceful. She didn't have much to complain about these days.

At six months along, she was long overdue to see a healer. She made the appointment and went the day before to see if her baby boy was healthy or not and had been elated to find out the he was perfectly healthy. That was one thing about Scabior. Despite being a rude, dominating bastard, he always made sure that she was well-fed and taken care of.

Hermione tried not to groan as he flitted through her mind. He was doing it on purpose, using the bond to check up on her making sure she and the baby was healthy. Like she told Ginny, with the marriage bond Scabior performed he could locate her, feel her emotions, and sometimes can get into her head and read her thoughts. Something she learned how to put a stop to immediately, almost like occlumency.

However, that didn't stop the niggling feeling the bond gave her when he was trying to sense her presence.

Hermione could do it too. She just didn't want to have to hear his disgusting thoughts or have anything to do with him in general.

BAM!

A door slamming shut and furious whispers from the hallway cut Hermione's train of thought and caused her to set the book she was attempting to read down beside her then stood up. Slowly, she edged closer to the opening of the living room and peaked around the archway. Standing in the middle of the hallway stood Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown whispering heatedly to one another.

Lavender was trying to explain something to him but Ron cut her off, he was glaring at her.

Hermione could see Ron speaking but could hardly hear him, however she could tell that it angered the blonde girl.

"How could you even say that, Ron! I am not a slut no matter what everyone else says! This baby—"

Ron covered her mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"Are you bloody mad! My family is upstairs sleeping you know!"

Lavenders face slowly turned red in anger.

"I don't give a bloody fuck who I wake up Ronald! They might as well listen to what I have to say because there will be another Weasley running around in less than 8 months!" Lavenders shouts resounded though out the entire hallway and was sure to wake up the sleeping Weasleys upstairs.

Hermione couldn't help the soft gasp that escaped her lips after hearing that piece of news. Lavender was pregnant with Ron's baby? It wasn't completely a surprise but still, Hermione was a bit shocked

The creaking coming from the stairs caused the two arguing expecting parents and Hermione to stop and turn their attentions to the staircase.

There stood Molly and Arthur Weasley looking down at their son, Lavender and Hermione, who could be seen from the top of the staircase.

"What in the world is going on down here?" Mrs. Weasley said while walking down the stairs with Mr. Weasley in tow.

Ron looked at his parents, his jaw ticked and his shoulders tensed. "Mum, Lavender here was just leaving," He told them while grasping Lavenders arm and started to pull her away.

"Let me go!" Lavender struggled against him, trying to get out of his grasp.

More creaking could be heard as the rest of the Weasleys and Harry came downstairs to watch the scene unfold.

Mrs. Weasley looked shocked as she watched one of her children mishandle a young lady.

"Ronald Weasley! Let her go at once! I never raised any of my children to treat people especially ladies the way you are right now," Mrs. Weasleys face shined bright red with anger and she furiously shouted at her youngest son to let go of the crying young woman.

Ron unwillingly let go of Lavender at the tone of his mother's voice only to slapped by the young woman.

Lavender squared her shoulders and glared up at the father of her child. "I thought I would come over here to let you know that you are going to be a father but I can see now that I have made a huge mistake. You don't have to worry about me any longer Ronald Weasley, I can take care of this child all on my own you just watch!"

"Ch-Child?! You're having a Weasley?" Mrs. Weasley stuttered out.

Lavender placed a hand on her still flat belly and nodded.

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley rushed over to Lavender and bombarded her with one of her warm hugs. She pulled away and held lavenders face in her hands laughing jovially before hugging her again.

After another minute Mrs. Weasley let go of Lavender.

"I'll make us some hot cocoa and snacks. We can discuss wedding plans as we drink," Mrs. Weasley grabbed the stunned blondes hand pulling the girl into the kitchen with her.

Ron was wide-eyed with his mouth opened, staring at the door the two women just went into.

Mr. Weasley laughed at his sons' shock, placed his hand on his youngest sons' shoulder," Ah! I suppose you better prepare yourself my dear boy. Knowing your mother, you will be a married man within the next 2 months."

Mr. Weasley laughed even louder at his sons' situation as he walked into the kitchen to get himself a hot cup of cocoa. When the door to the kitchen swung closed was when Ronald Weasley promptly dropped to the floor and passed out from the shock.

Hermione walked out of her 'hiding spot' and simply watched as the Weasley laid sprawled on the floor, knocked out cold. She shoved him lightly with her foot a few times but he didn't budge. His chest was moving so she knew he was still breathing.

She took a deep breath and turned to Harry and Ginny.

"So, hot cocoa?" She asked them before moving into the kitchen without their answer.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other before looking down at Ron. Harry walked down the remaining stairs and levitated his friend onto the couch opposite from where Hermione had been seated earlier and placed a blanket over him.

Harry sighed and looked over at his girlfriend who was already watching him.

"Hot cocoa?" He asked her.

Ginny smiled," Definitely."

They both walked out of the living room, leaving behind a snoring Ron, before joining Hermione, Lavender, and the Weasleys in the kitchen.

* * *

 **I seriously hope you guys forgive me for not posting when I said I would. I had a bit of writers block and I didn't have time to edit and post until..well, now. Anyway, My trip to Dublin and London was freaking aweome. I did like Dublin a little more than London simply because it had this charm to it also the countryside was so beautiful. London was great too. The clubs I went to in London were lit and so were the people. Irish and British people are part of my funniest nationalities list.**

 **I am not sure when I will post again. It might be a while because I am swamped with HW. Hell! I barely got to edit and post this chapter. In fact I have some school work that I should be doing right now(a test, outline, and 50 question homework is all due tomorrow). Thanks for reading and please fave and review.**

 **-Dani**


	12. At Twilight

It was a bit after five that morning when Hermione and Ginny had retreated to their room for bed. For the first time in her all her years of knowing Brown, Hermione was grateful that she finally opened her mouth to tell Mrs. Weasley how exhausted she was.

As she got into the bed, she heard the light snoring of her roommate before she could tell her goodnight and smiled. Hermione sighed contently as she relished the fact that she would now be able to get some rest after night and morning that she had.

 _As soon as Hermione walked into the Burrow kitchen she was ushered by Mrs. Weasley into the seat at the dining table across from Lavender Brown and was handed a freshly made cup of hot chocolate, which she immediately begun to sip._

 _Mrs. Weasley shuffled over to the cupboard that held family recipes and other tattered books. The Weasley Matriach squinted her eyes as she looked over the tattered book spines on the shelf._

 _Mrs. Weasley triumphant 'Aha!' made hermione glance over to her right just in time to see her pull down a large, tattered and dingy white scrapbook that had papers sticking out of it._

 _Hermione set down her cup the same time Mrs. Weasley set down the white book and glanced at the cover of the book._

 _If Hermione hadn't swallowed the bit of hot chocolate she had in her mouth a moment before she probably would have choked. The title of the book was 'Weasley Weddings: Plans and Outcomes'._

 _Honestly, Hermione had not thought that Mrs. Weasley was serious about Ron and Lavender getting married. Speaking of Lavender, Hermione looked up from the book to see a shocked look on the blonde girls face and was sure she had one similar to it on her own._

 _Harry and Ginny had taken that time to enter the kitchen, quickly spotting and grabbing their own cups of hot chocolate and biscuits._

 _Mrs. Weasley began speaking hurriedly to Lavender, out of pure excitement not doubt while Harry moved to sit down next to Hermione and Ginny took the open seat next to him._

 _"What is mum on about?" Ginny asked while taking a bite and munching on her biscuit._

 _Mr. Weasley, who was sitting as far away from his wife as possible to most likely avoid getting dragged into the 'wedding planning', answered._

 _"Your mother has taken out the big white book," He said with a small chuckle_

 _"Oh no! Ron is going to have a fit when he wakes up?" Ginny grimaced at the thought of seeing an angry, purple in the face Ron._

 _"Why?" Harry asked sipping on his hot chocolate and taking a bite of his biscuit._

 _Ginny picked up her steaming mug and took a sip._

 _"There is no stopping my mother once she has the opportunity to plan a wedding," Harry nearly choked on his biscuit causing Ginny to smirk, "and seeing as he got Brown over there pregnant, my mother would never take no for an answer. Might need a pepper up potion because this is going to take ALL night long."_

 _Hermione almost groaned when Mrs. Weasley called her name to ask for her opinion on what the color scheme should be for the wedding of her ex and his, now pregnant, ex._

 _That was when she knew she was in for a very long night indeed._

As Hermione's mind came to, she almost cringed at the thought of a wedding. Then she began to think about the detailed stag that had been imprinted on the back of her shoulder and willed herself not to think about that or HIM at the moment.

She desperately needed to sleep and thinking about those terrible things were not going to help her drift into a peaceful sleep.

So, she moved into a comfortable position on the bed and rubbed her belly, her thought only on her baby boy who would be a Christmas gift to herself.

Her mind began to unwind and she began to fall into a deep sleep unaware of the figure who quietly stood in the darkest corner of the room.

Scabior stood in the dark corner of the bedroom watching as the Weasley girl and his 'wife' went to bed. He had placed a disillusionment charm over himself and, quite easily, broke through the wards that had surrounded the Burrow.

He watched as his wife, swollen with his child, struggled to get comfortable. It was only when her breathing evened out that Scabior moved out of his hiding spot, the disillusionment charms still in place as he tiptoed over to her bed.

Casting a disillusionment spell and a quick silencio over her side of the room, Scabior removed the invisible spell over himself so only Hermione would be able to see him. He lifted the blanket slightly to get into the bed. Slowly and careful not to wake Hermione immediately, Scabior laid down next to his witch and pulled the blanket over the both of them.

He placed his nose in her hair and breathed her sweet, vanilla scent then placed a hand on her firm belly, rubbing it gently.

He could feel the gentle kicks of his child from within causing Hermione to grumble and stir slightly.

This made him smile lightly at the fact that his child knew he was around and because it felt good being able to wrap his arms around his witch.

He could feel himself getting hard from just lying next to her and sniffing her hair. As much as he wouldn't mind taking her at that moment but at the moment all he wanted was to do nothing but lay next to her and feel the kicks of their unborn child.

Scabior closed his eyes and sighed contently.

"I've missed you beau'iful," he whispered softly into her ear while taking his hand off her belly to trace his fingertips lightly up her right arm. He smirked as she gasped and shivered involuntarily from his skin touching hers,a natural reaction from the bond between them.

He could feel her shifting around in his arms no doubt trying to get out of his grasp, something that was hard for her to do especially since she practically had a basketball for a stomach.

"Shhhh! Hush love. I won't be doing none of that tonight. Let's just relax and sleep. Yeah?" Scabior proposed holding Hermione still against him. She refused to listen to him however, and continued to struggle against his grasp until she tired herself out.

"Finished?" He asked her.

He heard her huff and felt her nod against his chest.

"Good. Now relax," He told her placing his hand back on her baby bump before closing his eyes while getting comfortable again. A couple more minutes went by before Scabior could feel Hermione slowly begin to relax.

"Why have you come here Scabior?" She asked him sleepily.

"Because I needed to see you love." He whispered to her.

"Why?" She asked.

Scabior took a deep breath and began explaining the trials he had gone through the past few weeks.

He explained that after he had released Hermione back under the care of the Weasleys, he had been watching Hermione's reunion with the family when his sense began to tingle.

With one last look at his wife he'd apparated to his hideout only to be immediately bombarded with harmful spells and jinxes Aurors were sending his way.

He barely managed to get out of the way when a bright green light came near to striking him in his chest. He had tried to apparate but realized that they had places an anti-apparition spell over the perimeter. That is when he ran into the forest surrounding his hideout.

Aurors had been chasing his when he found a spot far enough from the house to apparate.

He'd apparated four times to various part of Europe hiding out in the forests until he found himself a new place to call home where he knew no one would look for him there.

He heard Hermione hum softly. She was thinking, he could tell.

"Where did you manage to hide?" She asked.

He smiled lightly at her question and stroked her belly gently making the baby move around.

Hermione placed a hand on top of his to hold his hand in place probably to stop the baby from moving around as much, so she could relax more comfortably.

"The only way you will know is if you see my past. The only way to see my past is if I let you know." He told her.

He heard her scoff at him.

"Didn't know you were a Ravenclaw," Hermione mumbled to him sleepily.

Scabior chuckled softly.

"No, love. I was a Slytherin when I was in school. Though, I suppose I did hang about with a bit of the Ravenclaw house time to time." He informed her.

"No doubt. You are quite cunning yet you can sometimes be quite intelligent."

He smiled at the compliment he was sure she didn't know she'd given him.

There was a moment of silence before Hermione spoke.

"Are you going to show me?" She asked him.

Scabior nodded, more to himself than her since she could see him.

"Only if you are ready to let me in," He told her waiting for her response.

She stiffened momentarily before relaxing slightly. When she nodded, Scabior wasted no time in showing her some of his childhood memories through their bond, which he was proud of.

He showed her how his mother had abandoned him at three years old, leaving him with his muggle father who was a hunter from Romania. He let her see how he was trained every day since he was five to become a hunter.

She saw him become an orphan at the age of ten. He let her see when he got accepted into Hogwarts and everything he went through. How he had found his mother and forced her to tell him why she let him go. How he had witnessed her death at the hands of her own sister and had falsely accused of being responsible, landing himself in Azkaban until Voldemort infiltrated the Ministry.

After Scabior showed her everything he had to take a deep breath. Some of those memories he hadn't touched since he left Hogwarts had taken a toll on him and suddenly he found himself exhausted.

He shifted slightly next to Hermione and pulled her closer if possible.

He could hear Hermione open her mouth to speak, but quickly hushed her.

"The sun is beginning to rise," he said after finally noticing how much lighter the room had gotten, "you need to rest."

For once the witch seemed to agree with him. A few moments later her breathing became even and he knew she had fallen asleep. He soon fell asleep after her, not before wondering whether he could trust his beautiful witch with the vital information he had just given her. She would be the death of him one of these days.

* * *

I have so much homework but this idea for the story wouldn't get out of my head. I had to write and post this. So, I thought I would do something a bit different, a slight Perspective from Scabior. Don't worry next chapter I will try to make sense of it all for you guys. I'm not sure if you guys can tell but sometimes the tone of these chapters are based on my emotions. Sometimes they are sad, mad, or happy and that will be the outcome of a chapter. Anyway, enjoy! Read and review. I have so much more to write.

-Dani


	13. Surprise!

"Hermioneee."

Hermione grumbled and shifted slightly in her sleep. She was resting quite peacefully and didn't want to wake up yet. Just five more minu—

Hermione shouted when a pillow hit her head.

"Wake up. How can you sleep the entire day away like that?" Ginny asked.

Hermione's eyes snapped open. What the hell was Ginny talking about, sleeping the day away?

"What?" Hermione asked glancing up at Ginny who had her hands on her hips and was looking down at her with a disapproving glare.

Ginny rolled her eyes and pointed out the window nearest them.

"It is almost seven o'clock in the evening Mione. You slept practically the entire day and mum told me to come wake you so you can get some dinner since you missed brunch. Now, up you come," Ginny said reaching her hand out to help Hermione out of bed.

Hermione looked at her redheaded friend dumbfounded as many thoughts crossed her mind.

However, she didn't have time to dwell on them as Ginny cleared her throat impatiently.

Hermione sighed and grasped Ginny's hand firmly allowing the girl to assist her out of the bed.

"Mum says that dinner will be in fifteen minutes but I suppose you only have eight minutes now," Ginny said glancing at the watch on her wrist.

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Okay, I'll be down soon. I'm just going to freshen up," Hermione told Ginny while attempting to make up her bed.

"Alright," Ginny responded before heading out of the room leaving Hermione to finish her task.

As soon as Hermione finished making up her bed, she grabbed her towel and everything else she would need for her trip to the bathroom.

Upon closing the bathroom door, she placed her things on the rack that was next to the shower.

After taking a quick shower and brushing her teeth, Hermione changed into a pair of black maternity jeans and a comfy red crocheted sweater. She realized her hair was still wet and went to put away her toiletries and the dirty clothes into her hamper. She would have to borrow someone else's wand to charm her hair dry. At least that is what she was thinking until she glanced happened to spot her own wand on her side table.

Her heart almost stopped when she spotted her favorite piece of wood. Without hesitation, she quickly moved to grab it. She had felt a warm rush all over her body, her baby boy must have felt it too because he suddenly woke up from his nap and was slowly beginning to move around, as her fingertips touched the piece of wood.

She was relishing in the feeling of having her piece of magic again when a thought striked her and realization had dawned on her.

That early morning wasn't a dream as she'd hoped.

Scabior really was here that morning.

But for long she had wondered. It was a little fuzzy but she could remember most of their conversation.

She bristled at the thought of him trying to take advantage of her yet again. Then she remembered that he actually hadn't done that. In fact, he wasn't being his usual arrogant, rude, bipolar, and abusive self. Something had happened since they'd last seen each other.

After she had tried to get out of his iron grasp, which was a major failure on Hermione's part because she grew tired. She has laid there next to him as he caressed her belly, feeling his hardon through his pants on her bum, hoping that he wouldn't do anything to her like he said he wouldn't.

That's when she knew something was wrong with him and she took that time to ask him questions in hopes it would keep his mind away from any thought of sex.

She knew Aurors were after him, so she wanted to know why he would break into the burrow and risk capture.

When she had asked him, his response almost threw her off.

He'd told her that he needed, actually needed, to see her.

Hermione cursed her inquisitive mind because when she asked why, she had opened the door to a full-blown conversation between her and the, whom she thought, bipolar man.

After she asked him why? Hermione could remember feeling a swirl of emotions as he explained to her the troubles he had to go through to keep himself from getting caught.

Through their bond, which Hermione cursed herself for opening, Scabior had shown her his past. He had put down his walls and showed her something she knew he had never shown anyone before.

From that notion alone, Hermione knew that he had placed his trust into her. Something else she realized he had only done one other time in his life.

Scabiors' mother was the only other person, beside Hermione, that he trusted with his life.

This fact made her feel slightly bad, but she told herself that she shouldn't feel bad for a rapist.

A knock on the door took Hermione out of her thoughts and back into reality.

"Just a minute," She shouted before quickly placing her wand on the side of her waistband and stepping into a pair of black boots.

Hermione opened the door and smiled brightly when she saw that it was Harry on the other side.

"Need some help?" Harry pointed to the brown mop that was Hermione's hair.

Hermione's quirked an eyebrow and reached up to touch her wet hair.

She smiled sheepishly at him and nodded.

"Er- yes, please."

Hermione could have done the charm to dry her hair herself but she didn't want anyone to know she had her wand. They all believed that the snatcher still had it and she knew she should've told harry about the snatcher breaking in but for some reason she didn't.

Not yet anyway.

Harry quickly muttered the charm that dried her hair. He then poked her baby bump causing the baby to move slightly, pulling Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Such a freeloader," he said aloud jokingly with a goofy grin.

Hermione laughed at him quickly putting her hair up into a messy bun with a few ringlets left out.

"Who are you talking to Harry? Me or the baby?" She asked him with a jovial smile placing a hand on her belly.

He laughed and glancing down at her. "The baby of course."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him shoved his left shoulder playfully.

"Let's go down and eat. I'm starved," she said moving around him to go down the stairs.

Hermione was glad she decided to look decent for dinner because it wasn't just a normal Weasley dinner but a surprise birthday party for her.

When Hermione stepped foot into the Burrow kitchen for dinner she nearly jumped in fright when 'Surprise' was being shouted at her from all directions.

When she looked around at the faces she was a little shocked to see the rest of the Weasley clan there along with a few of her ex schoolmates.

Hermione blushed slightly and turned to glare at her best friend, Harry Potter.

"You knew, didn't you?" she asked him even though she knew the answer.

He smiled sheepishly and scratched his neck.

"Yes" Harry admitted.

Hermione couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face when she hugged harry.

"Thank you."

"Ahem!" Hermione heard Ginny clear her throat from behind her.

She rolled her eye before letting go of Harry and turning to face the red headed girl.

"Thank you too Ginny. Thank you everyone, really," She said glancing over the crowd of the people she considered family.

That's when tears came to her eyes and she rushed over without a thought to the two people she had missed dearly.

"Mum! Dad!" She pulled them both into a hug.

It was a beautiful reunion between the three of them.

It was only after some time when Hermione and her parents decided to remove themselves from the group hug but only because Ron made a comment that got him a slap on the side of the head.

That's when everyone was led outside to the grassy area where the Weasleys always set up their tent for special events.

Hermione was having a great time. She ate, danced, opened presents.

She talked to her parents trying to explain to them her situation, but soon realized she didn't have to. They understood, accepted, and vowed to support her no matter what. She cried a bit but then she was pulled back to the dance floor by Neville and her friends before she could get too emotional.

She laughed way too hard at every Weasley child's face when Mr. Weasley attempted to do the jitterbug with Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione hadn't smiled as much as she did that entire night.

That's when it started happening. Hermione had stopped dancing and stood the frozen as her vision changed.

She was suddenly in a very dark and very cold place with high ceilings and what was once a grand staircase. She looked up at the top of the staircase on the wall hung a portrait of a dark-haired couple. Hermione glanced at the stunning woman in the portrait, she had striking blue eyes whose gaze could either flash dangerously or soften to make you stare at them in awe.

She only knew one person with those exact eyes. It made Hermione wonder…

Hermione however ignored that thought as she moved her gaze over to the man in the portrait.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly. He looked like Barty Crouch Sr. but slightly different. If Hermione didn't know better she would have guessed that was his father and if the man in the portrait was the father of Barty Crouch Sr.

Hermione gasped as she made the connection.

This was Crouch Manor. This is where Scabior is hiding. The only reason he would be hiding here is if he—

"It's time for you to get out of my head love," She heard Scabior say.

Suddenly her vision was her own and she realized she was being asked many questions simultaneously.

"Wha—"

She started to say when she began to feel light headed.

She swayed a bit and someone grabbed her arms to keep her steady.

"Oi! Hermione! Are you alright?"

It was Neville.

"Ye-," She started to respond.

Hermione's world suddenly turned black as she fainted.

Thus, the commotion began.

* * *

 **Hey Guys, I know everyone is probably shocked. OMG! She updated three times in one weekend! Tf is going?! Lol. Well, like I said I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. I had to write it down. I have maybe one more chapter that I have in my head however that one may be stalled because I have a test today and homework and another test tomorrow. Also a narrative speech due on Wednesday. Forgive me if I don't update for a few days.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Maybe some of you guys already have an idea of what is going to happen in the next chapter...then again maybe not because this story is bipolar( like Scabior's sweet one minute but aggressive/angry the next)... But anyway. Read and Review. Favorite or follow. Let me know how you guys are liking it. Also thanks to the people who have reviewed It really motivates me to write more.**

 **Also I am going to try to come back and edit everything. I don't know how soon that will be but I will try to do it when I get a chance.**

 **-Dani**


	14. To Know You

Hermione squinted and blinked a couple of times as the bright rays of the sun shined into her eyes when she woke up the next morning.

When her eyes slowly got used to the natural bright light, she slowly rises from her bed and glanced over to Ginny's side of the room to see an unmade bed with Ginny in sight.

Assuming Ginny had gone downstairs for breakfast, Hermione made her bed and went to the bathroom to freshen herself for the day.

She then proceeded to go down to the kitchen for something to eat.

When Hermione walked into the kitchen, she found only Mrs. Weasley, who was sitting down at the head of the table reading an article from the daily prophet.

"Good morning." Hermione greeted the Weasley matriarch warmly with a smile.

Mrs. Weasley nearly jumped in surprise when she heard Hermione speak.

The red-headed woman placed down her daily prophet and looked up at Hermione with a bright smile.

"Oh! Good morning Hermione, darling," Mrs. Weasley said standing up from her seat," Sit down, and I will warm you up something to eat."

Hermione sat down in the seat on the right of the place previously occupied by the Weasley matriarch.

A moment later Mrs. Weasley sat down a plate filled with toast, eggs, and sausages served with pumpkin juice. The smell of the delicious food made Hermione's stomach grumble, and she began to eat. Mrs. Weasley once more sat down in her seat next to Hermione and resumed her reading.

Hermione had devoured the eggs and toast. She picked up the sausage with her fork and was about to take a bite when she thought about something, more about someone. Hermione placed her fork down on her plate.

She turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"May I ask you a question, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked.

Mrs. Weasley barely glanced up from her article.

"Of course, you can love. What is it?"

Hermione took a sip from her cup of pumpkin juice and cleared her throat before she continued talking.

"Do you know anything about the Crouch family?" Hermione asked Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley placed the prophet on the table and turned to watch Hermione skeptically.

" The Crouch family? Why would you want to know anything about them?" Mrs. Weasley asked Hermione curiously.

Hermione shrugged. She didn't know how to tell Mrs. Weasley about what she had seen the night before.

Mrs. Weasley sighed and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"Well, I'm sure you already know what the "Scared Twenty-Eight' is."

Hermione nodded, and Mrs. Weasley began to explain.

"The Weasley's are related to them through Arthur's mother, Cedrella Weasley. Cedrella was born Cedrella Black and had two sisters. One of them was Charis Black who married Mr. Casper Crouch. Together they had a son and two daughters: Bartemius Crouch Sr., Athena Crouch, and their youngest child, Artemis Crouch."

Hermione's ear perked at the last daughter's name. She'd heard it before in Scabior's memories.

"What happened to Artemis?" Hermione asked hoping to gain more information to prove her theory.

Mrs. Weasley continued talking happily, glad to have someone listen to her talk.

"There was a point in time where rumors were swirling around the wizarding community that Artemis had fallen pregnant by a muggle at the age of twenty-four. Mr. and Mrs. Crouch tried to convince everyone that she had simply gone to Romania to live with a distant relative of the Crouch family."

"Was she truly pregnant then?" Hermione asked before sipping more of her pumpkin juice.

Mrs. Weasley smiled slightly before continuing.

"Well, it was never confirmed. Artemis hadn't been seen by the wizarding world for three years since those rumors went around. No one had ever seen her pregnant nor did they see the said child, so all of the gossipings about the Crouch family's mishaps had been laid to rest. Artemis, to her mother's dismay, refused to marry when she returned home. Instead, she made a career for herself working at the ministry in the DRCMC."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"The DRCMC?"

"Yes, dear. The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," Mrs. Weasley answered nonchalantly before moving on, picking at a spot of dried mashed potatoes from the night before with her finger.

"Anyway," Mrs. Weasley sighed audibly," she died about seventeen years later in her own home. She was murdered by an intruder in her living room. Her killer also murdered her older sister, who rushed in when she heard her sisters' screams, a few moments after he killed Artemis."

Everything was slowly but surely coming together for Hermione.

"Did the murderer get caught?" Hermione asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh yes, my dear. Barty Crouch Sr. walked in just in time to see the scene of both of his sister being murdered. He immediately stunned the man before he knew what was happening and alerted the Aurors. Barty Crouch ensured that the man was sent to Azkaban for his wrong deeds."

Mrs. Weasley sighed and rose from the table to make herself some tea. Hermione glanced down with the lukewarm sausage on her plate, no longer hungry.

Hermione felt like she had been doused with a bucket of cold water.

It was all coming together. Between the memories, Scabior had shown her and what Mrs. Weasley had just told her, Hermione's mind plugged everything together.

Scabior was that man, the supposed imposter. It was at that moment, Hermione's negative view of Scabior slowly began to morph into something else.

The man's mother left him with his strict father who trained him harshly to be the hunter that he was today. Then his said father passed away, leaving him all alone in the world to finish raising himself.

He didn't even know his mother was still alive until she was about Hermione's age.

The killing curse his aunt had thrown was meant for him, not his mother who jumped the way to protect him.

He had no choice but to kill the woman that was his mother's sister. It was the timing that fucked it all up. Before Scabior got the chance to leave, Barty Crouch Sr. stepped into the living room and assessed the scene.

Scabior tried to explain but was disarmed and placed under the Petrificus Totalus charm by his uncle.

Then the Aurors were called, and Scabior was tried and sent to Azkaban for the murder of both his mother he loved dearly and the aunt he only met when she was trying to kill him.

Hermione felt a wave of pity wash over her.

Scabior was falsely accused of murdering his mother by his uncle, Barty Crouch. Scabior was an innocent of the crime and placed into Azkaban.

Hermione was sure he joined the group of snatchers, where he had no choice but to, protect himself, form his typical hard, arrogant and bipolar exterior, just make a living. He apparently didn't care if she was a Muggle-born or not.

When it came to her, the only things he seemed to care about was keeping her in his grasp and his son that rested in Hermione's womb.

Hermione knew none of this justified the terrible things he had done to her, but his life story almost made her want to forgive him.

She sighed and rubbed her swollen belly feeling the light kicks of her baby boy.

She began to ponder about their future.

What is going to happen when this baby is born? Will Scabior try to take them away from the people she considered family? What will happen if he succeeds in doing just that?

Hermione couldn't bear the thought of being taken away from her family and friends again for such an extended period. It was inevitable that Scabior would be back for her and their son.

Hermione froze momentarily at the thought that just crossed her mind.

'Their son.'

No! Scabior shouldn't be a part of her son's life. He has no right to be. He is a cruel, vile, and sad excuse for a wizard.

Scabior was a complicated man who dragged her into his complicated life.

It frustrated Hermione to know that these unsolved questions and emotions were going through her mind. None of which she had the slightest clue of an answer to any of them. Hermione had a feeling that even if she tried to ask Scabior these questions through their bond, he wouldn't answer them.

She slowly pulled herself out of her thoughts when Mrs. Weasley sat back down at the table and came to a decision.

She would have to see the snatcher in person to get the answers she wanted. He would have no choice if she were standing right in front of him.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you all liked this chapter. I know its been a while since I last updated this story. I had a bout of writers' block and I am still a little unsure of where this story will go. I, however, thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and the people who decided to follow this story and myself. You all are deeply appreciated for reading and sticking around. I am trying to work out an idea for the next chapter which I am thinking about writing it from Scabior's point of view a bit. Hopefully it ends up well and that I can get it uploaded soon for you all. Thank you all once more.**

 **-Dani**


End file.
